


as you mean to go on

by acidquill



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidquill/pseuds/acidquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He feels the loss everyday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as you mean to go on

**Author's Note:**

> originally written May 15 2012. set post-movie.

He feels the loss every day.   
  
The first few weeks are hardest, but he manages to get through them. His time filled with appointments and doctors and _I’m sorry Mr. Xavier_. He finds it difficult to clear his mind, push away the thoughts from too many people feeling too many things.  
  
It gets better once he’s allowed visitors, better still when he’s given a release date.  
  
  
After hospital there’s the school, fledgling that it is. Alex and Sean and Hank to take care of. Himself. Moira. Still he finds himself with too much time on his hands. The children won’t let him do as much as he’d like. Moira fusses over him. For the first time since he was a child, Charles longs to be somewhere, all alone.  
  
The ache never goes away. He just gets better at dealing with it. Or trying as best he can.  
  
  
It’s harder than he wants to admit sometimes, to wake up in the morning to the space where they should be.  And aren’t. Limited mobility can be worked around, adapted to. There are…compensations that, while hard to bear, are quickly becoming an integral part of his life.  
  
But for Charles there is no adaptation, no work able to still the longing for his sister and best friend.


End file.
